The Hogwarts Diaries
by Blue'nBronzeEagles
Summary: It's Luna Lovegood's fourth year at Hogwarts and she got her hands on a diary. She then has a great idea...
1. chapter 1

_Hello! This got into my head and I needed to share it with more people. This is the diary of Luna Lovegood, one of my favourites! It's set from about the middle of the fifth book, after DA is made. It'll have more people soon, I promise! How? You'll see._

Dear Diary,

Hello! How are you? Nevermind, I know you can't talk. That would be nice, though. I think diaries are kind of like a friend you can put in your bag! It would actually be pretty neat, to have a friend with me at all times! Not that I don't have friends, of course. Well, last year, I didn't really have much. But this year, my friend group is growing rapidly! Here, I'll make a list of all of my friends so far.

*Ginny (she's been my friend for years, now!)

*Neville

*Harry

*Hermione (yes, she doesn't believe in things that don't make any sense to her, but she's nice anyways!)

*Ron

There are many more, but those five are in my, what some people might call, main list. It's so nice to have friends! Ginny is especially nice, as she doesn't allow anyone to call me 'Loony Lovegood'! I don't know why some people call me it, though. I'm not loony, am I? I don't really care though, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind! It's actually really nice to write in here! Oh! I've got a swell idea! How about I give you to every single one of my friends, so that they can write in you then pass it on! Wonderful! Oh, and maybe I can call you...The Hogwarts Diary. Yes, that sounds splendid! Well, talk to you soon, Hogwarts Diary!-

 _Luna :')_


	2. Um, er, well?

Dear Hogwarts Diary,

Um, hello. My name is Ron. Ron Weasley. Er, what do I say next? Luna didn't tell me much. She just said to 'write whatever I'd like'. Um, I don't really write for fun. I would rather hang out with Harry. But I don't know where he is. No idea. He'll turn up soon, though. So, uh, what should I write about? Quidditch? I'm Keeper! But I stink. I want to resign, but I can't. Just can't. With Harry, Fred, and George all banned for life by Umbridge, Gryffindor can't afford to lose another member. They already need two Beaters, and a Seeker. They don't need to lose a Keeper, too. But maybe I'll stop hearing the 'Weasley is our King' song if I do quit. ARGHHHH!!!! If stupid Umbridge hadn't kicked off the three, I could get off the team! No, don't think that. They need me. Even though I'm not very good, they need me. Speaking of Umbridge, I hate her. Well, the whole school hates her. She's a big, fat toad. If I had the chance I would-nevermind. If this thing is going to go all around the school, I don't want a first year to see. Or one of my brothers. They'd tell Mum faster than I could say 'Quidditch'. Mum is very nice, but she can very mean at times, too. Just thinking about Mum's mean face gives me the shivers. Ugh... So, is this thing really going to go all around the school? Because if it is, I'm a little afraid of _who's_ gonna read this. Oh, I hope not Malfoy. That would ruin me-oh, Harry's here. Bloody hell, it looks like Umbridge has been torturing him again. I gotta go, but hey! This was kinda fun! Bye!- Ron

 _Hello again. I hope you liked this chapter. I have to say, this one was pretty fun to write. But, (this is embarrassing) I didn't know how to post another chapter. It took me a couple days, but I did it! Yay! Another thing I have to say before I go: Did I do alright with Ron? I'm not very used to write in Ron's point of view, so I hope I did okay. Please, please tell me if I did something that you didn't like, because I will fix it as soon as I can. One more thing: For the people_ _who reviewed, thank you! You two (yes, there is only two at the time of writing) were very kind and respectful. So, as there's nothing more to say, thanks for reading and watch out for nargles!- BBE_


	3. Man's Greatest Treasure!

Dear Hogwarts Diary,

Hello! Luna here, again. I'm so excited! Ron wrote in you just last night! Yes, I did tell him to give you to someone else instead of giving you back to me, but that's okay. I'll just give you to someone else. But who? Ummmmmm...Oh! I know! Someone in Ravenclaw! It would be easier to give you to a Ravenclaw, as that's my house. I love being in Ravenclaw. As famous Rowena Ravenclaw said,

"Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure."

But, and no offense to anyone who beleives this quote, I disagree with Ravenclaw herself. Why? Well, I think that man's greatest treasure is really friendship. Yes, being very intelligent and witty is useful in many ways, but I think that without friends, most people wouldn't get very far. Friends can help you with things. Even the most intelligent woman I can think of needed help. Rowena Ravenclaw most certainly couldn't of made Hogwarts without her friends Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, and Godric Gryffindor. So, therefore, friendship is very important. There are many other examples of ancient wizards, witches, and even muggles who needed friendship to get through things. And, of course, you can still find that today, like Ginny, Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and many others! Well, thank you for letting me write in you. It is absolutely wonderful to write my feelings. Talk to you next time,

Luna

 _Hello everybody! BBE here. I have some questions and statements to put out in the world. Okay, let's get started._

 _# 1: Are my stories too short? I mean, yes, they're not supposed to be monsters and have thousands of paragraphs, but are mine too short?_

 _# 2: Who should I write for next? I've done Luna two times now and one Ron. Me and Luna both don't know who should write in the diary next so if you have any suggestions, please, don't hesitate to ask._

 _#3: Again, like I said last time, if you found something that was wrong or you just didn't agree, please tell me. I'm not afraid to hear your opinions._

 _#4 (last one): I feel like this chapter sucked. Not only was it short but I just don't feel very proud of it. But, here it still is._

 _So thanks for reading and bye!- BBE_


End file.
